Morning After
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: A.U The first time Matthew drinks he gets completely wasted and wakes up next to... Ivan! Alfred is not going to like this. What's a poor Canadian to do? T now, M later. IvanxMatt, and AlfredXArthur.
1. Rude Awakening

Matthew groaned as sunlight filtered through his bedroom window. The blonde male shut his eyes and rolled over in his bed. His hand brushed up against something soft and silky. At first Matthew thought it was his pet husky Kumajirou's fur, wanting to cuddle with his beloved pet he reached out blindly with his other hand. However, instead of feeling soft plush fur beneath his fingertips he felt a semi-muscular chest.

'_When did Kumajirou have a chest?'_ Matthew wondered half-awake. He moved his right hand (the one that was now obviously in someone's hair_) 'When did Kumajirou gain a forehead?' _And most important._ 'When did he suddenly grow that arm which was wrapped around his waist?!'_

Matthew was nearly brought to full consciousness as he was being pulled closer to the other male. And it wasn't until a light scent of vodka reached his nostrils he finally did. Bright sapphire blue eyes shot open and he looked up straight into the sleeping face of Ivan Braginski. Matthew's jaw dropped. What the heck happened last night?! All he could really remember was that the previous evening Alfred, Arthur and Francis had invited him to go with them to get a couple of drinks, after that pretty much a blank. For a minute Matthew thought about shouting at the silver/grey haired man, demanding to know what exactly happened. But he didn't.

Matthew hoped nothing had happened between them. It wasn't as if he didn't like the Russian, oh no in fact it was quite the opposite. The Canadian was rather fond of Ivan, and even though he would never admit it out loud Matthew had always thought he was rather handsome. Still, it seemed like nothing had happened after all Matthew was still in his boxers and Ivan still had his pants on. Good, one less thing to worry about if Alfred found out about this; he could now say that nothing happed. Still Alfred would explode; Alfred was a bit of a brother figure to the blonde. In fact many people claimed that the two were long lost twins. Total opposites but Alfred had a good heart, and a horrid temper, especially when it came to Ivan. For some reason Alfred distrusted the Russian and strongly opposed his and Matthew's friendship. He would even go so far as to call the Russian a drunk who in a drunken stupor would more than likely beat Matthew senseless. Matthew would often respond to this by either pretending to quietly listen or try and fail miserably to tell Alfred to butt out and that he was wrong.

Oh God, speaking of Alfred, Matthew remembered he had promised him that he would meet the American for breakfast today. He sat up in his bed which caused Ivan to finally wake up, the Russian yawned before sitting up next to Matthew.

"Ah, Matvey, you're awake, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep-" Ivan started to say until a loud voice came from the other room.

"Matty! Oh, Matty! Time to wake up!" Oh, no. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! Why did Alfred decided to give him a wake up call today of all days?! And it was now the Canadian regretted ever giving Alfred a key to his apartment. Matthew was tempted to try to force Ivan back under the covers and try to pass him off as part of his messy bed. But the Russian's coat was draped over his chair, there wasn't enough time, and unfortunately Alfred wasn't _that_ dense.

"Matty! Come on lets go! If you hurry up I'll treat you to your first stack of panca-" At that point Alfred had just barged into Matthew's room. In that instant Matthew saw Alfred go from happy, to shocked, and finally rage. The Canadian looked over his shoulder at Ivan who simply rubbed his eye and yawned, completely unfazed by what was going on.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Well here is my first shot at writing a chapter Hetalia fic. Please be nice no flames, and also I really need a beta reader, and I also want to add in a lot of characters but I have a hard time remembering their names, like normal names. So if someone could give me a website or list of names that would be very helpful. I know some names but I don't know a lot of others and I know that some countries don't have names but have fanon names… anyway just tell me what you think about the story so far and forgive any typos and OOC-ness. Next chapter will be longer I promise! Thank you and please review, favorite, or set an alert. Thanks again for reading! ~Sandshinobi00


	2. Alfred, It's Not What it Looks Like!

Matthew glanced back and forth between Alfred and Ivan. Alfred stood in the doorway arms crossed across his chest, and his foot tapped impatiently. His whole body language seemed to say, 'What the fuck is this? And you'd better start talking, right NOW!' Ivan on the other hand would just give him a soft smile every time the Canadian glanced over his shoulder at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Matthew finally stuttered,

"A-Al-Alfred, l-listen, it's not what is looks like-"

Okay, never try to use that line. Ever. Alfred's somewhat blurry glare intensified and Matthew flinched a little at the American's tone as he ground out,

"Sure, yeah, Braginski, I need to speak with Matthew in private so..."

The last part was left unspoken but you could clearly picture Alfred adding on to the end of his statement, 'Get out.' Ivan let out a small growl from the back of his throat but none the less got up and began to put the rest of his clothes back on. The Russian looked back at Matthew smiled and said,

"Well, bye Matvey. I'll see you later, Da?"

Matthew blushed a light shade of pink and nodded. As the Russian walked past Alfred the two sent death glares to each other, Matthew shuddered and as soon as Ivan left the Canadian's apartment Matthew pulled his comforter over his head. At that moment all he wanted to do was disappear. The blonde could hear Alfred's footsteps as the American went over to the side of his bed.

"Uh, Matty, you mind explaining to me what the fuck Braginski was doing in your bed?! Or do I even need to ask?!" Alfred shouted as he forcibly pulled the comforter off of Matthew. The younger blonde let out a small 'Eep!' and stared at Alfred's blurry scowl. The Canadian reached slowly for his glasses and put them on before saying,

"Alfred please, nothing happened. I'm fine, see?" Matthew was on the verge of pleading for Alfred to calm down.

"Yeah, this time, what if this happens a second time and you end up not being okay? God forbid that, that would ever happen. But Matty you've got to think about this stuff." Alfred pressed.

Matthew let out an exasperated sigh, "I get what you're trying to say Al, but I really couldn't think last night because I was drinking. Also if you were going to have this much of a problem, you should have done something, right?"

Alfred looked a bit taken a back, this perked up the Canadian's curiosity.

"Well, I would have… 'Cept you were already gone by the time I got back…" Alfred mumbled turning red in the face from slight embarrassment.

Matthew blinked obviously confused, "Back? From where? When did you leave and come back last night?"

Alfred twiddled his fingers like a child that had been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well, Iggy had too much to drink so well I took him home. Then he started having a 'tantrum' and it took a little longer than I thought to calm him down…" Alfred glanced at Matthew, who simply replied,

"You left me alone with Francis?"

Alfred let out a sheepish grin, "Ehehe, sorry, it wasn't like I meant to. Well, I didn't mean to leave you there for a long time…"

"Wow, you're here to try to prove that you're just looking out for me and yet, you left me alone with Francis. Think about this for a second. Okay? Now, Al if you took a good look at what you're saying and doing, you might be contradicting yourself." Matthew stated rather bluntly.

Alfred stared at his friend/ 'little brother' for a brief moment embarrassment clearly written over his features before jumping off the bed saying, "Well, er, anyway if we don't hurry up we'll miss breakfast hours…. So I'll meet you at the restaurant okay? Bye-bye Matty!"

And with that said Alfred left, slamming Matthew's front door a little in his haste to get out. Matthew let out an exhausted sigh flopping back onto his bed. He let his eyes close as he thought, "That went over pretty smoothly…' after all Alfred could get a hell of a lot worse. What really irked Matthew was that Al had 'kicked' out Ivan before he had a chance to ask him what happened the previous evening. Matthew knew that the Russian could hold his alcohol and it was near impossible to get him drunk. Matthew sat back up and went over to his bathroom to take a dose of severely needed Advil. Afterwards he showered and brushed his teeth trying his best to hurry up and get ready. He quickly towel dried his hair and got dressed in a pair of white boxers, along with a pair of dark wash jeans. Matthew then put on a white long sleeved shirt and over that wore a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front. As he was finishing up Kumajirou walked up to him and let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you." He smiled. Matthew put on his pair of boots and went into the kitchen to give the husky his breakfast and fresh water. The dog barked happily. "Well, I'll take you for your walk after I get back okay?"

Matthew quickly got his keys and wallet and left heading off to the restaurant. As Matthew waited for the elevator he met up with his Hungarian neighbor Elizaveta.

"So, I heard shouting this morning. I take it Alfred came for a visit?" She inquired.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, you heard that?"

Elizaveta nodded, "Trust me you can hear Al from a mile away honey. Anyway how are you feeling? You must have a killer hangover, and to have Alfred yell at you on top of that… god your head must be pounding."

Matthew turned red in the face. How did she guess that he had a hangover? "P-p-pardon?"

The brunette gave him a sly smile, "Don't play dumb Matty, I know." Matthew's blue eyes went wide and his face turned even redder. "Yep. Late last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it. I heard the sound of giggling, not just any kind of giggling, but drunken giggling. At first I couldn't believe that it could be you, but I open my door and take a little peek outside and what do I see? I see you, Matthew Williams, drunk, laughing like a little school girl, clinging onto the arm of Ivan Braginski. And then this morning I wake up to the muffled sounds of Alfred shouting, so I take it he walked in while you guys were… you know."

She gave Matthew a slight nudge and the blonde's face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. The two stepped into the elevator and Matthew protested,

"N-no! Nothing happened, we didn't do anything!" he was absolutely horrified that his sweet neighbor thought that he, and him, just no! Nothing had occurred and he was determined to get her to believe that. He stared at the green eyed woman and she stared back, after a few tense moments she replied,

"Nothing happened? Really?" she sounded a bit disappointed, though Matthew thought he was just hearing her wrong. "If you say so…"

Matthew leaned up against the elevator wall and decided to change the subject.

"So, is Roderich finally catching on?"

Elizaveta let out an annoyed snort, "No, not yet at least. I'm not sure if it's because he's nervous, or just dense. Plus in the meantime I have Gilbert to worry about. The guy won't leave me alone."

Ah, Gilbert. The albino was a bit of a handful and it was no secret that the Prussian liked Elizaveta and despised Roderich.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear about that." Matthew offered.

"It's okay, well here's our floor. Sorry I can't really talk now I have to run before you-know-who sees me! He's like a stalker! Haha! Bye!" she said as the doors opened and she sprinted out.

Matthew walked out at a more relaxed pace, once outside though he shivered. Although it was only November the temperature was steadily declining. The blonde managed to walk about two and a half blocks before he felt himself being grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. At first Matthew panicked and tried to yell for help only to find a hand had covered his mouth.

"Shhh, just relax, I wanna ask you something." A voice whispered.

Matthew then calmed down a bit once he recognized the voice. Gilbert. _Why the heck was he doing this?_ The Canadian wondered with half interest.

"You are Elizaveta's neighbor, yes? Do you know where she was running off to this morning?" the Prussian asked.

Matthew shook his head 'No'. The white haired man behind him let out a soft sigh of disappointment before muttering, "Very well then… Good-bye."

And with that the albino pushed Matthew back out onto the sidewalk and walked away. Now Matthew understood what Elizaveta meant by stalker. The Canadian then realized that if he didn't hurry up he would have to put up with a re-annoyed Alfred.

When Matthew finally arrived at the restaurant Alfred was already seated at a table and was drinking a cup of coffee. For the most part the Canadian tried to avoid all conversation with Alfred and the two pretty much ate in a rather odd silence. Still Alfred treated Matthew to his first stack of pancakes, despite the morning's fiasco. The two parted ways afterwards Alfred saying he had to go and check on Arthur and Matthew had to get home to take Kumajirou out for his daily walk.

Luckily for Matthew the walk back to his apartment was uneventful. The only thing of interest that happened was Feliciano Vargas was dragging his older brother Lovino down the street. The elder of the two shouting in Italian the whole time despite the odd stares the two were getting.

The first thing Matthew did when he got home was pet Kumajirou and immediately went to go get the dog's leash. When he got back however he noticed that the white husky had something in its mouth, upon further inspection the object turned out to be a rather large leather glove.

"Shoot, Ivan must've left it here when Al kicked him out…" while Matthew was busy muttering to himself Kumajirou had gone off to get the other glove. The blonde retrieved the glove from his dog and placed both into his hoodie's pocket. He was going out anyway, might as well stop by Ivan's house and drop his gloves off, and besides it would also give the Canadian a chance to apologize for Alfred's behavior and he could also ask the Russian about the night before.

The blonde then took Kumajirou out to the park for their normal walk, Matthew would laugh every so often as the white dog would spot a squirrel and bark at it. For over a half hour the two walked along as per usual. Eventually the Canadian decided he'd better start heading over to the Russian's house. Just as he thought that however he spotted the Russian sitting on a bench just a few meters away. Ivan was sitting contently reading a paper-back copy of _'A Clockwork Orange'_. He large hands bare. The blonde swallowed nervously (why he was nervous he wasn't entirely sure), before walking up to the taller man and muttered a small 'hello'.

Ivan looked at him with bright violet eyes and Matthew turned pink. The man smiled and put his book down replying as he did so,

"Ah, little Matvey hello to you too. Forgive me for causing you any trouble this morning."

"O-oh, don't worry about that. I, um, you left your gloves." Matthew stuttered, reaching into his pocket and handing over the garments. Ivan smiled grateful that the young one had returned them.

"Спасибо. I had planned on going back later to get them after things had calmed down. Thank you little Matvey." Ivan said putting his gloves on. The Russian glanced at his watch, "I'm sorry Matvey, but I have to go now. Thank you very much."

Matthew only nodded as Ivan stood up, and walked away. The blonde felt rooted to the spot and his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. It wasn't until Kumajirou tugged on his leash that Matthew snapped back to reality.

"All right! Easy boy! I'm coming!" he muttered.

It was around 12:30 when Matthew got back to his apartment from walking Kumajirou, after taking off his shoes and hoodie he noticed that he had a missed call and voicemail on his answering machine. Not thinking much of it he pressed the little blinking button and listened to it.

"_Mon Cheri! Bounjour!"_ It was obviously Francis who had called him. "_Matthieu_, it's not very polite to not pick up the phone! But _mon cheri_, is it true did you really go home with that Russian brute? And that you were deflowered by him too?! I can't believe it! I heard from Kiku, who heard from Yao, who overheard a conversation between Gilbert and Roderich, who were told by Antonio and Ludwig, who both heard from Feliciano and Lovino, who heard Alfred yelling on the phone to Arthur. Call me, please! Tell me that this isn't so! Bye~!"

The sound of the beep at the end of the voice mail was basically Matthew's cue to start screaming.

* * *

**Thanks for those who set an alert and/or Favorite:** Blake Bishop, Chiko100, CrypticButterfly, Crysenna-kyoshy, Hentai-Otaku, His Little LabRat, Jubalint Ikinz, Lady oflove, Mahou Inu Alex, MOCKING - - society, RaccoonNarutard, , Switfrivers, EnduraAngel, Mellsicle, Nozume, Sakura Mau Toki, Tinas86Roses

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**xDullxBluex:** I'm glad you like my fic so far! And who doesn't like a lil overprotective Alfred? Haha!

**CrypticButterfly**: Thank you so much for the list of names that really helped me out! And also do you still mind if I PM you asking for names? Thank you for reading! :)

**Swiftrivers:** Thank you so much for the review and glad to know you like it so far!

**Twix:** Yay! I found another person who supports RussiaxCanada! *hug* lol Thank you for reviewing!

**RaccoonNarutard:** lol, I'm glad you like it! And thank you soo very much for the link, but at the same time, it doesn't seem to work, I've tried putting in the whole . com and stuff but I don't know… either way thank you though!

**Miki~:** I'll do my best! And thank you for the review! I'm happy you like my fic!

**Mahou Inu Alex:** Don't worry, I'm a girl, and I'm glad you like my fic! I'll update as soon as I can!

**His Little LabRat:** *blushes* W-wow, thank you, I'm glad that the first chapter made your day… plus night….er… lol! I'm happy you enjoy the fic so far and hurray for a jealous Al! :)

**Hentai-Otaku:** I has updated! :) Thank you for the review!

_**And that is all for chapter two, I hope that you liked it and please forgive any typos and misspellings, I hope I got everyone's names right, I'm still looking for a beta reader. And please review/favorite/set an alert! Thank you!~ Sandshinobi00**_


	3. Rumors, Headaches, Drama, Oh My!

Matthew nearly collapsed, his knees felt weak and he was on the brink of being sick. The young Canadian then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, completely frustrated and horrified at how the day was turning out. Just what had he done to deserve what was happening to him? Would it even matter anymore if he were to go out and try to explain to them that all of it wasn't true? Probably not, after all it's a small town and people will talk and everyone would soon know. Matthew shuddered and curled up under his sheets deciding to never again leave his home again. He could just imagine all the strange looks he would get and all the questions he would be asked… it was all so embarrassing! Kumajirou whimpered at his owner's distress and hopped onto the bed next to him. Matthew barely noticed as he tried to block out any and all thoughts. A furious series of knocks at his front door prevented him from doing so, the blonde groaned. He didn't want to see anyone; he just wanted to be alone. For a few minutes Matthew ignored who ever was at the door and tried to fall asleep, yet when the knocking persisted he finally sat up glaring.

"Mon Cheri! Open this door right now! I know you're in there! Open this damn door now or I shall go find that butch, chain-smoking neighbor to break it down!" Francis shouted.

'_God, do you hate me or what? Just please tell me; what did I do to piss you off?'_ Matthew thought. Francis pounded on the door a second time forcing Matthew to crawl out from the safety of his bed. He walked over to the front door slowly trying to prolong the inevitable series of hugs (in which the older man would take a moment to feel him up) and questions from Francis. The Canadian opened his front door and looked at Francis tiredly. The blonde man had his hands on his hips and he stared at Matthew with a curious expression.

"Matthieu, you look positively awful! What happened to you Cheri?" Francis stated walking in/ wrapping Matthew in a tight hug, the elder's hands going lower until the Frenchmen reached Matthew's ass. Matthew squeaked in surprise and his cheeks flushed a bright red. Francis shut the door behind him using his foot never letting the poor blonde go, the Frenchman fussing over Matthew's disheveled appearance the whole time. It wasn't until Matthew heard the elder man begin to babble in French that he finally tried to push him off.

"Francis, please let go…." Matthew pleaded softly; he was in no mood to put up with Francis, or anyone else for that matter.

Francis pulled away slightly and muttered, "Mon Cheri, you even sound horrible…. Was he _that_ rough with you? You poor thing!" the Frenchman then pulled the young blonde to his chest again practically crushing him in his embrace.

"Nothing happened! We did not have sex! Why can't anyone believe that?" Matthew almost wailed trying to squirm his way out of Francis' grasp. The Frenchman let the younger one go and placed his hands on his hips,

"You mean, Cheri, you're still-?" Francis raised a perfectly trimmed brow and stared at Matthew an odd expression entering his gaze. It took a few seconds for the Canadian to realize what he just said and tried to back away before Francis could get a hold of him again. Too late. Without any hesitation Francis moved forward and wrapped his arms around Matthew, one on the younger's hips, the other firmly locked around his shoulders.

"Ah, that is wonderful to hear. I'm so, relieved." Francis whispered into Matty's ear, his voice was low and velvety. It sent shivers down the Canadian's spine. _Damn it Alfred why couldn't you have walked in now?!_ Matthew cursed in his head.

_Meanwhile…_

Alfred sneezed. _Damn allergies._ He had just finished ranting to Arthur about what he had found lying next to Matthew this morning. For the most part the Englishman had tried to block Alfred out, while true he didn't like the idea of Matthew being with Ivan in any way, he knew that the boy was an adult and that there really wasn't anything they could do about it.

"I mean really Iggy, he's says nothing happened, but that's not true! You can't just get completely wasted and wake up half-naked without anything happening! It's like, a fact, that's what it is! And-"

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a small sip of his tea. Why was Alfred so upset by this? He hadn't gotten this upset when they first woke up in bed together, naked. Then again, no one really knew about that.

"Al, calm down. You're making my headache worse, if that's even possible." Arthur mumbled. "Besides, you can't do anything about what happened, you also can't treat Matthew like a baby Alfred. He's an adult; he can make his own decisions even if we don't like them."

"Sorry, and it's not about me babying Matty! It's just he shared his bed with a fucking psychopath! I just don't want to see him get hurt Arthur." Alfred explained.

The American sat down beside Iggy on the other's couch; he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had a sick, anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad was going to happen, and soon.

Arthur stared at Alfred concerned; it was unusual for him to be so quiet. Perhaps he was just tired… at least that's what Arthur was hoping for. The soft snores coming from next to him confirmed so.

"Typical Alfred, crazy and bursting with energy one moment and then the next…. Not so much." Arthur chuckled. Now he could enjoy his tea in blessed silence.

_And now back to our poor little Canadian._

Matthew hated his life right now. He hated his rotten luck. He hated how he was finally being noticed outside of his home and group of close friends. And he hated at how he was currently being borderline molested! The unfortunate blonde was now nestled between Francis' legs on his couch. For the moment all the Frenchman was doing was running his hands through his hair and whispering words that made Matthew's face turn red in French. Oh god how he longed for someone to come in, and at this point he didn't care if they bombarded him with questions and odd stares; he just wanted a way out! Matthew could hear the sound of pounding footsteps in the hallway; it was as if someone was running down them. Matthew desperately hoped that whoever it was, was heading in his direction.

"Matty! Matty! We have a huge problem! Big, big problem! Let me in!" It was Elizaveta.

_Thank you, oh sweet merciful god! _Matthew thought. "The doors unlocked, come in!" He called out frantically. The Hungarian then opened the door and her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"What the hell-?! Damn it Francis, back off you can't mess around with someone else's man! Down boy! Down! Don't make me get the hose out!" She ordered. Matthew gave her a "What?!" look. Someone else's man?! When did he ever become someone's?-

"I'm not anyone's man! I'm not their boyfriend, nor am I their significant other! Just please, drop it! And Francis for the last time please let me go!" the Canadian snapped. He then yanked himself away from Francis and stood up smoothing out his shirt as he did so.

"Okay, so what is it?" he huffed out. The brunette looked him dead in the eye and replied,

"Well, even though I didn't say anything everybody's finding out about want supposedly did and 'did not' happen between you and-"

"Oh, that… don't worry I know…."

"Well, it gets worse… you remember Natalia? Well she knows, like knows about the rumors and she ain't too happy…. So I thought I'd get over here before she does and before she kicks your butt."

Matthew paled significantly. _Okay, seriously God are you having a fun time screwing around with me?!_ Natalia was someone you never wanted to get pissed off. She was Ivan's little sister, and a real nightmare. Hell, she had earned the nickname 'psycho-bitch' for the fact that she stalked her brother, not in the same way Gilbert went after Elizaveta no, but she carried a knife around and was actually serious about _**marrying**_ him. It was downright one of the scariest things ever. And now she was coming to his apartment. That's it, game over; Matthew was going to be dead by the end of the day.

"What?! When is she-"he stopped mid sentence as he heard a loud 'bang'. He turned to look behind him and saw that his door had been kicked open, and standing in the doorway was the person who would be the cause of his premature death.

"Matthew Williams," She growled. Matthew flinched at her tone as she stepped forward.

"N-N-N-Natalia, l-l-look, let me explain-"Matthew stuttered utterly terrified by the look she was giving him. She strolled forward and got right up in his face and whispered,

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it, you know why? Because I've heard enough to know what's going on. And I don't like it." Natalia grabbed a firm hold of Matthew's collar a tugged, nearly gagging the Canadian. Matthew glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see a petrified Francis and Elizaveta hiding in a corner trying not to draw any attention to themselves. Both looked unsure if they should do anything to help out the young blonde.

'_Ring, ring, ring.' _

_Saved by the bell, er, phone…_Matthew gathered his composer and said in a shaky voice, "I-I n-need to answer the p-phone, so, if you please, l-let me g-go…." Natalia's glare intensified for a brief moment before she reluctantly let him go.

Matthew practically ran to the phone, "H-hello?"

"Ah! Matvey you're still alive!~ I take it my sister it there? May I speak with her?" Ivan spoke cheerily over the phone as if he was completely unaware of what he had just said. _Still alive? What did he expectme to be already maimed or dead or something?! _The blonde thought, still he was grateful that the Russian had called when he did. Now maybe he could talk Natalia out of killing/maiming him.

"Uuhh, yeah, sure…" Matthew wasn't sure of what to say, but he turned to Natalia and stated, "It's for you…"

Natalia looked mildly surprised, still she went over and took the phone from Matthew. The Canadian stepped back and even though he tried to hide it, he listened in on part of the conversation. He didn't hear much as the only thing Natalia said, or didn't say were simple 'yes', and a few snorts of irritation and that was that. After she hung up (this was basically her slamming the Canadian's phone back onto its charger) she began to head for the front door. Before she left though she looked back at Matthew and snarled in a low voice,

"You got lucky this time, but from now on I'm keeping a close eye on you…"

And with that she left slamming the door shut. Elizaveta and Francis then finally came out of hiding both shocked by what had just happened.

"Mon Dieu, that was scary…. I nearly crapped myself…." Francis stated he was shaking slightly as were the other two.

Naturally, Francis received two very confused and freaked out stares. Elizaveta recovered quickly and muttered,

"Frenchie just shut up…"

* * *

**Thanks to all who set an alert/or Favorite on the previous chapter: **, Cutepiku, Eos Mirela, Fluffy666, FortunesRevolver, HanaYT, Kikaru-Hatsuharu, Kiseki390, Moonlight Black Rose, Nyaburger, Ritsu-baka, RoboPhantom, Supergalkate, Twilight Falls, XxSmokexSignalsxX

**Thanks to all my lovely Reviewers!: **

**Blake Bishop:** Well, I has updated for you! And yes, word does tend to do that when you live in a small town. Hope you enjoyed!

**NinjaFox369: **Yes, poor Matthew, he needs a hug. Thank you for the review! :)

**xDullxBluex:** Here's the third chapter for you! Hope you liked it and yeah, the town's a bit like my last high school where there were less than 400 students in the whole school, so if you did something everybody knew about it. Lol

**FortunesRevolver: **I'm glad I was able to portray Francis accurately, to me he seems to be a bit of a (and I mean this in a loving way) Drama/Gossip Queen. I don't know why to me that's just the way I see him, and I love him for it! I like CanadaxFrance too, I think it's cute! I plan on putting in some more USUK too as the story continues. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you again for the review! :)

**MOCKING- - society: **Yes, Deflowered… lol poor Canada.

**Nyaburger: **Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too and continue to read my fic.

**CrypticButterfly: **Thank you soooooooooo very much for all your help! Thank you for the names, the link and just thank you! *hug*

**His Little LabRat: **Thank you so very much for volunteering to be my beta! I'm sorry I was unable to send this chapter to you but I couldn't figure out how to work the damn thing…. I hate to impose but I would still like you to be my beta, but do you think we can do it through email? I'm sorry… But I thank you very much for your help, thanks again for the review!

**Mahou Inu Alex:** Matthew has a lot of explaining to do. Lol, that would be a very interesting scene if Ivan did say that…*Pictures every freaking out, except Hungary who would be giggling like the fan-girl everyone knows she is* And don't worry about not reviewing on the day I updated I'm just glad that you took the time to review, thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Hentai-Otaku: **Oh yes, Francis hears everything, he basically knows just about everyone. Haha, yes Alfred is an idiot, but he's the good kind of idiot. Thank you for reading and the review!

**Kikaru-Hatsuharu: **I'm glad it made you laugh! Hope you continue to enjoy the fic! Thank you again for the review! :)

**??? : **They would be very interesting conversations and also very awkward. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Well I think that is everyone, sorry if I missed anyone and thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review/favorite/set an alert! Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed and all over the place, but don't worry it'll all make sense… I think…. Thank you! ~ Sandshinobi00**


	4. Matt's Breasts,Al's Mouth,& Kat's Nerves

After the incident with Natalia, Elizaveta suggested they all go have a cup of tea to calm the nerves. Matthew who was still shaking like a leaf, silently agreed. The trio then made their way over to the Tea house across the street. Yao, the owner, greeted them and then had Im Yong Soo seat them and get their orders: Elizaveta had a small cup of orange spice, Matthew had a cup of soothing jasmine, and Francis simply ordered a glass of water with lemon. Yong Soo nodded and went to fetch the order, all while grinning at Matthew, and this made the Canadian uneasy. Matthew shook it off and listened half-heartedly to the conversation between Francis and Elizaveta, Francis offering some unusual advice to the girl on how to get Roderich 'in the mood'. The green eyed woman then tried to reach across the table and smack him saying she had to first even find out if he liked her in that way. The Frenchman responded by muttering that if she didn't know by now it would be hardly worth knowing. Ever. Matthew wanted to butt in and tell them to stop before they caused a scene. Luckily he didn't have to, as Yong Soo appeared just in time. He handed the drinks to everybody before backing a way from the table still smiling at Matthew. The Canadian finally looked at the Korean and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Yong Soo shook his head no and replied instead, "Oh, no, nothings wrong, and I was just wondering, how was the sex? Was it good? Bad? Tell me please, everyone's curious about the whole thing and while I'm being perfectly honest, I had no idea Ivan was even your type and-" the rest was pretty much a long run on sentence that Matthew couldn't even bring himself to listen to. His face was a bright red, and next to him Francis choked back a hearty laugh. Elizaveta even had to turn away in order to hide her small smile and blush. Matthew tensed as Yong Soo took his hand and pressed,

"Tell me, tell me every little detail!" he smiled and Matthew could only stutter incoherent words.

"Aiyah! What have I told you about harassing customers, aru?" Yao scolded from the back of the shop.

"But I'm not touching Matthew's breasts!" Yong Soo protested. This time Francis let the laugh out and Elizaveta was the one choking back a giggle. "Besides you were just as desperate to know as I was this morning!"

Yao's face turned pink before he shouted, "I was not, aru! If anything I find this horrible gossip to be wrong and-"

"Liar! You were the one who told me about what was going between Matthew and Ivan! You even made peace with Kiku for five minutes to tell him about it!" Yong Soo cut Yao off and the Chinese man was at this point completely red in the face. The Korean then turned his attention back to Matthew, as if there wasn't anything wrong with what he had just said in front of the Canadian.

"Yao will never admit it but he's such a gossip! Anyway, where were we?" The Korean grinned and Matthew finally pulled his hand away and stood up saying,

"Maybe some other time, I have to go…" 'And kill Alfred,' the Canadian added mentally. If Alfred didn't have such a loud mouth then most, if not all of this, would've never happened. After all according to Francis and his various sources this all got out of hand when Feliciano overheard Alfred talking to Arthur on the phone.

Matthew then left the shop all together going off to murder Alfred, as well as effectively leaving Francis and Elizaveta with the bill. The Canadian headed straight for Arthur's house knowing the American would be there.

Back at the tea shop, once the Frenchman and Hungarian composed themselves from their laughing fits, Yong Soo turned to them and asked, "So what do you guys know?"

Yao let out an agitated yell.

- - -

Arthur hadn't realized he too had dozed off on his couch until he heard the front doorbell. He yawned, feeling a little drowsy, and looked to his right, where a sleeping Alfred laid against his shoulder snoring softly, mouth slightly open with a bit of drool rolling down his chin. Arthur scowled and stood up letting the American fall onto his side on the couch. Alfred, being the heavy sleeper that he is, didn't even stir from his spot.

The Englishman wasted no time and went over to his front door and opened it, revealing a very disturbed Matthew. Arthur wasn't sure whether or not to ask what was wrong in fear of upsetting the younger male further.

"Is Alfred here?" the Canadian asked in a low monotone voice. Arthur nodded and stepped aside, allowing Matthew to enter his home, all without saying a word. "Thank you," was all Matthew said as he walked past the Englishman.

The Canadian walked into the living room to find Alfred asleep on the couch. Had he been in a better mood he would have never even considered doing what he was about to do, but then again - payback's a real bitch. He ran his fingers through Alfred's hair in a soft gesture before smacking the American as hard as he could at the back of his head. Alfred yelped in pain as he abruptly awoke and fell off the couch. The American stood up just as quickly and snapped,

"Jeez, what the hell was that for?!"

Matthew simply stared at him. "What was that for? What was that for?! That was for you not learning to shut your fucking mouth! I mean it's bad enough that you told Arthur about what happened, but you could have at least keep your voice low enough to make sure no one had overheard you bitching to him on the fucking phone! Thanks to you being your obnoxious, loud-mouthed, stupid self, everyone in town thinks that I got fucked last night! Do you have any idea of what kind of situation you put me in? Do you?!"

Arthur who had been watching from the entryway could only watch mouth slightly agape, he could not believe what Matthew had just said. He never even knew the kind male could swear, let alone pull the stunt he just did. Alfred on the other hand seemed to shrink under the Canadian's fierce glare.

Matthew, still fuming, snarled once more, "Well?! Don't you have anything to say? I highly doubt you don't, considering I normally can't ever get you to shut up…"

Alfred for once flinched, "I'm sorry Matty. I-I never would want for this to get out of hand."

The Canadian seemed to calm down a bit before slumping over into the couch burying his face in his hands.

"I know, I know, it's just…. This is all so frustrating."

Alfred went over to Matthew and placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered, "It'll be all right… I think…"

Arthur walked up and gave the American a soft slap to the back of the head. Alfred winced as the Englishman hit the exact spot as Matthew.

"What is this slap Alfred upside the head day?!"

Meanwhile, across town, Katyusha was having problems of her own: having to try to separate fact from fiction about what was going on. At first she had tried to figure out if her younger brother really did have a one-night stand. All Ivan said/admitted was that he had in fact spent the night over at Matthew's. That didn't give her much reassurance - of anything. As if that wasn't stressing her out enough, this afternoon she found out about her youngest sibling had gone over to "confront" Matthew. So now she was stuck having to scold (though she was failing to do so) her little sister while her brother sat nonchalantly in the kitchen pouring himself something to drink.

"You did what?!" She yelped as Natalia finished telling her what happened over at Matthew's apartment.

The younger blonde stared at her and simply replied, "What? All I did was give him a small warning, that's all."

Katyusha's mouth dropped. She knew what Natalia's 'warnings' were like, and having met Matthew once before, she felt positively sorry for the shy Canadian. "That poor boy! What did you really do to him?!" she screeched.

Natalia snapped her gaze over to her elder sister and shot back, "Nothing compared to what people are saying Ivan did to him."

Katyusha quickly covered her ears and shook her head from side to side. "Don't tell me that! I don't want to think about that!" She really was not interested in her brother's sex life and she really did not want to think about what her sister was implying. Natalia shrugged, laid across the couch, propped her feet up and closed her eyes, ready to take a nice afternoon nap.

Katyusha looked at her sister and then looked over to the kitchen area, barely able to make out the slight form of her brother as he leaned against the side of the counter taking a long swig from his favorite vodka bottle. 'Both of these two are going to give me a heart attack…' she thought.

"Why can't I get a straight answer from either of you two?!" she wailed, frustrated tears prickling at her eyes.

"Хочешь водки?" Her brother offered holding out a glass in his sister's general direction. "It eases nerves, da?"

* * *

**Thanks to all those who set an Alert/Favorite on the previous chapter:** Dethfck, EnglandsFariy, Fence Walker, HellsAngel101, IdiotWithNoEmailAddress, Kirazu Haruka, Kirazu Haruka, Kwaiichan-Chan, Lady SYNdrome, Mas-kun the Chibi Foxmonkey, Myde the Turk, Nisha Tsukino, Rae1112, Schoolgirl-Cheesculpture, Taroschain.

**Many thanks and much love to my reviewers!:**

**Ninjafox369:** Aw! Don't be scared! *hug* Well it's not the last time she'll pop up in the fic… just a friendly warning so that way you can be prepared. Yep, Alfred has poor timing, lol, I'm pretty sure everyone is glad that Matthew is forgiving; it's one of his endearing qualities. Thank you for reviewing!

**MOCKING- - society:** lol, your review made me giggle, your not lame, if anything that was funny! And I bet I van did have fun, hell anyone would've. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**FortunesRevolver:** A cookie does sound nice…. Yum. Unfortunately this is one of those few times even Prussia's awesomeness can't solve a thing. It's okay everyone's a little Prussia obsessed, even if you hate him you're technically still thinking about him, lol. I'll put in some USUK soon enough so don't worry! Thank you for the review!

**CrypticButterfly:** T-Thank you! Actually I try very hard to make Francis be able to do that… (I fail when it comes to writing humor) Yeah I also feel bad about putting Matthew through all that. Glad you enjoyed and thank you for the review.

**xDullxBluex:** Wow, that's a tiny school. XD Yep, just a tiny hint of FranCan, lol, love you too! Thanks again for the review! : )

**Cutepiku:** I'm happy that the story made you happy, don't worry there will be a lot of fluffy boy love ahead! : )

**IdiotWithNoEmailAddress:** First of all, great username, love it. (don't know why… but I do) lol, thanks its nice to know that I'm not alone in thinking this is a bit funny, thank you for the review and hope you continue to like my fic.

**His Little LabRat:** Aw, but having Francis being a pedophile makes him so much fun! Lol, I know I'm weird. And she scares me too, poor Matty! I feel so freakin bad for doing all these horrible things to him! T.T

**Mahou Inu Alex:** Oh yes she has a hit list, and poor little Matty just got bumped up to the top of it. Ha-ha, everyone loves the psychotic characters. Thanks for the review!

**Hentai-Otaku:** It's not only scary it's terrifying! I might do that, wait never mind, I wouldn't do that… lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Candy Bird:** Thank you! : ) More fluff will come soon, thank you for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

**Myde the Turk:** E-Epic? T-T-Thank you! *Embarrassed* thanks for the review and hope you liked the chap.

**KwaiiChan-Chan:** Yes both Ivan and Matt need more love, as does the pairing Thank you for the lovely review and hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

**Lady SYNdrome:** lol, he amuses me too, thank you for reading and hope you continue to enjoy!

**Yushimayushi:** Yeah, I'm sorry Matthew! T.T I'll try my best! Thanks for reviewing!

**_And big thank you to my Beta, His little LabRat! I love you! *Glomps* Well thanks again for reading and hope you all enjoyed, sorry if this chap isn't as funny or as good as the previous chaps, and I'm sorry if I don't update very quickly, school has started and oh my god, taking all advanced courses was probably not the greatest thing to do… anyway wow, thank you all for the reviews for the last chap, 14, just for chapter 3…. Oh god I hope I meet all of you guys expectations! And thank you all so much for the many favorites and alerts too! *Going under pressure* Also who the else saw what Kanye West did at the VMAs? What a douchebag! And I lol'd at what President Obama said. Anyway just ignore me freaking out and again thank you for reading and please review/favorite/set and alert! ~ Sandshinobi00_**


	5. Truths and HalfTruths

It was late afternoon now, and the rumor had spread through the town like a wildfire. It had even taken on several different versions. Some heard it was a normal one-night stand, a quick fuck if you will. Others had heard that the two had done more than that and had gotten into some….kinky stuff. The reactions to the 'news' were just as varied, some were horrified, many were curious, and others thought, 'So what? They did it; it's not any of our business.' The curious, which were in the majority, wanted to know the truth and wouldn't settle for unreliable speculation. Of course this meant having to ask one of the two involved. Asking Ivan was essentially suicide. So the 'logical' choice would be poor Matthew. Unfortunately for those people Matthew was not only keeping his mouth shut but the blonde was about half an inch away from snapping at someone, despite having released part of his anger upside Alfred's head. His reasons for not saying anything were because one, why the hell would he want to talk about his (non-existent) sex life, and two, he honestly had no idea what the hell they did, if they did anything at all.

Matthew was currently heading home from Arthur's, having decided to take the long way in fear of someone coming up to him and asking questions he did not want to answer. The cool November wind blew and caused the young Canadian to shiver and he pulled up his hood and continued to walk.

"Matvey?"

Matthew looked up and blushed slightly as he replied, "I-Ivan, hello."

The Russian smiled gently at him and said a small greeting in return. Matthew tried to hide the growing blush on his face. 'Dang it, why am I blushing?' the blonde thought.

"So, uh, whatcha doing?" Matthew asked timidly, eyes darting back and forth from the ground to Ivan's face.

"Going for a walk, things are… hectic at my house." the Russian answered politely, violet eyes locked on the small tinge of pink on the younger's face.

"Can I walk with you?" Matthew asked softly. He didn't mean to ask such a question, but the words sort of slipped out. It was as if his mouth had developed a mind of its own.

The Russian blinked before smiling,

"Da."

By now Matthew had given up on trying to suppress his blush and began to walk along side the taller male. It took him less than five minutes to realize that if anyone saw the two the results would be, well, catastrophic. After a little while longer Matthew finally broke the silence and muttered,

"Um, I-Ivan can I tell you something?"

The two stopped walking the silvered haired male smiling kindly at the younger blonde, "Da, of course. What is it little Matvey?"

Matthew blushed even more before continuing, "I-I-I'm sorry! About this morning and w-what everybody's saying that happened and-"

"There is no need to apologize, it cannot be helped. We can do nothing about what the other's think happened." Ivan replied softly.

"B-b-but-"Matthew quietly protested. "…I don't even remember what happened…"

The young Canadian's blue eyes closed and he let his head droop a little.

The Russian's smile faltered a little, "You don't?"

Mathew shook his head 'no' slowly, "No, and that's something I need to ask you too. Ivan, what happened last night?" He brought his head back up and looked straight into the Russian's bright violet spheres and silently pleaded for an answer.

Ivan closed his eyes for a second thinking before opening them back up. "Now, let me see, last night, you were drunk, and I thought it would probably be best to help you get home from the bar. You could barely walk two steps without tripping or swaying off balance, so I had to hold you up a bit. Anyway, when we got to your apartment, you asked for me to stay for a little while, I thought you might get sick as well so I stayed, I had only planned on staying until you fell asleep, but I did as well. I'm sorry about that…"

Matthew took all of this in before asking, "Okay, but, why were we both…uh…"

"Shirtless?" Ivan offered. Matthew blushed and nodded. "You kept bugging me to make myself comfortable… and were quite persistent…"

Matthew's face burned with embarrassment.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…." He apologized, unable to look the older male in the face.

The Russian came up to him and gave him a hug saying,

"No worries little Matvey, everything will be fine, Da?" Matthew's face was as red as a tomato as he gave a slight nod stuttering as the other released him.

"O-o-okay, i-if y-you say s-so…Uh, it's getting a bit late, I should be heading home now, I'll see you around?"

The Russian grinned, "Da."

With that the two parted ways and Matthew finally able to control his blush. He was completely unaware of the look that had formed itself across the Russian's features as he left.

When Matthew got home a little while later, he let out a relieved sigh and went to take another shower, thinking about what he was going to make for supper. Eventually he just had some maple syrup (straight from the bottle without anything else), as he really wasn't that hungry and was just tired.

That night as Matthew was curled up in his bed he dreamed - and it was strange. The images were blurry and he couldn't really hear what was happening, but he could feel what was going on vividly.

_Matthew was writhing on his bed, his hands locked around someone as they kissed and licked at his neck. He moaned softly after the other found a particularly sensitive spot._

Outside his dream he groaned and tossed and turned in his sheets, eyes shut tight.

_He could feel the others hands on his body now, gently rubbing over his chest and lifting him up towards the other, bare chests rubbing up against each other pleasantly._

_Matthew's hands found the other's hair and giving a small tug he whimpered in pleasure. "P-please…" he groaned softly. His head lolled back as the other said something but he couldn't hear it._

_Matthew pushed himself against the other and whimpered again, "Please…"_

_Then the pleasure stopped, the other simply looming over him Matthew cloud barely see the figure speaking in the darkness, though he couldn't hear._

_The last thing he saw before he woke up was a pair of violet eyes and he heard..._

_"Matvey…"_

Matthew's blue eyes went wide, in his dream, he, and Ivan… 'He lied to me… he lied…' Matthew chanted in his head. He curled up into a little ball and felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Ivan lied to him.

- - -

At the same time Ivan had just begun to settle down for the night. It had taken him longer than expected to rid himself and his home of his sisters. Despite the calamity of his home internally he felt completely uneased, he was haunted by the questions little Matthew had asked him this afternoon. He hadn't told Matthew the whole truth but…he couldn't bring himself to tell the blonde the whole story. The Russian sat down in a large armchair and looked over at the lighted fireplace. He could only remember too clearly what had occurred the previous evening.

_Matthew swayed a little as he clung onto Ivan's arm. The two finally having arrived at the younger's apartment. The Canadian seemed content in swinging slightly while holding onto the much larger male's arm, and even though he felt strange for thinking so Ivan had to admit that Matthew was downright adorable while drunk. The younger male still clung to his arm like a small child would to its mother and giggled a bit. Ivan smiled at the young man and asked softly,_

_"Matvey, where are your keys? I need to unlock the door, da?"_

_The blonde stared up at him a small flush covering his cheeks._

_"They're in my pocket…" he slurred. The Russian waited for a moment for the smaller one to get them. When the Canadian resumed swaying back and forth again Ivan reluctantly held the other still and got the keys out of the pant's pocket. Matthew giggled and hugged the other, causing Ivan to tense for a brief moment. He quickly relaxed into the embrace and managed to unlock and open the front door leading the young Canadian inside. Kumajirou bounded up to the pair and Ivan had to help hold Matthew up (since he would've fallen face first) as he petted the white dog. Afterwards Ivan picked up the Canadian and set him down on the couch the blonde curling up on the cushions like a cat would. He stood close by and watched for a moment wondering if he should leave or at least make sure that Matthew wouldn't get sick and would be okay until morning. While lost in his thoughts Kumajirou pawed at his pant leg the Russian looked down and saw that the dog held its food bowl in its mouth. It set the dish down and whined._

_"You must be hungry, da?"_

_The Russian looked at Matthew who seemed to be asleep and went to the kitchen bringing the food bowl to feed the animal. While going through the cupboards the Russian froze as he heard a soft 'thump' going back to the living room he noticed that Matthew was no longer on the couch._

_"Matvey?" He called out softly. "Little Matvey where did you go?" the Russian then walked through the blonde's apartment scanning for the drunken blonde. He eventually found him in his bedroom. Matthew was on the floor in his boxer's arms tangled in his shirt which he was trying to pull off. Ivan chuckled at the blonde and went over to help him up. Matthew shook his head as it was freed from the confines of his shirt and stared at Ivan curiously. Ivan's cheeks went a little pink as he realized that his friend was only in his underwear._

_"I should just g-"he started to say but Matthew reached up and gently placed a finger on the Russian's lips._

_"Stay?" Matthew asked softly. Ivan blinked in surprise. The blonde then began to slowly move his fingers away and cupped the Russian's face in his hands. Ivan stayed still letting the Canadian carry on with…whatever it was he was doing._

_"Matvey wha-?" once again he was cut off but this time Matthew had stood on his toes to gently kiss the elder of the two on the lips. Violet eyes widened for a brief moment before he kissed back, just a little. Soon one kiss turned into two, three, and four… before either could stop Matthew had removed the Russian's coat and Ivan afterwards removed his own shirt. Soon the Canadian was pinned down onto the bed moaning softly as the silver haired male ran his large ungloved hands along his chest and stomach._

_Ivan leaned down to kiss Matthew again, the Canadian moaned softly allowing the other to slip his tongue inside. Both dueled for dominance but Matthew eventually backed off submitting to the larger male. The blonde shut his eyes and mewled wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. Ivan pulled away a little moving to kiss and lick at the younger's neck. The sounds he relieved were music to his ears; with each gasp and soft moan he began to get more passionate kissing replaced by nipping and sucking harder. The Canadian bucked upwards to him and the Russian responded by sucking a sensitive spot on his neck._

_"P-please…" Matthew groaned head falling backwards in pleasure. The image made Ivan's pants feel tight. Oh god the boy looked so beautiful like that; cheeks flushed, body squirming in want, and eyes glazed over in lust._

_"You sure? Do you really want this?" he panted out softly. His hands still running over Matthew's chest, and lifting the bucking blonde up to his own chest. Matthew opened his eyes and gripped his hair tugging softly as he moaned again,_

_"Please…" Clear violet eyes stared into glazed over blue ones. He then stopped and quickly unlocked the blonde's arms from around him. What was he doing?! He shouldn't be doing this! Matthew was obviously drunk and here he was taking advantage of him! Matthew stared up at the Russian confused panting softly._

_"I'm sorry…please…forgive me… I'm so sorry…Matvey…" he whispered, ashamed of what he was about to do to the boy. The Canadian simply closed his eyes leaning back into the sheets. Ivan removed the younger's glasses and put them on the side table next to the bed. The Russian carefully tucked Matthew beneath the covers lying next to him for a moment. Matthew turned over and locked his arms around the Russian keeping him right where he was muttering something. Ivan let out a sad smile and kissed the blonde lightly on the forehead._

Ivan tore his gaze away from the fire and closed his eyes. He was so ashamed of what he did to Matthew, and the guilt only intensified as he remembered that he couldn't even tell Matthew the whole truth. He wanted too, but the look the poor boy gave him when he asked… the Russian just couldn't bear to tell him. He had almost taken complete advantage of his only friend… and it scared him to think that he might've cost him the friendship because of what happened. Because he knew that under normal circumstances the Canadian would never want for something like that to happen. Matthew didn't like him in that way. At least that's what he thought. Ivan knew that he would have to tell him the truth eventually though, even if the young blonde didn't remember what happened, he knew that he would have to tell him. He would just wait until things quieted down, and hoped that when he did tell him Matthew would forgive him.

"I'm sorry… little Matvey."

* * *

**Thanks to those who favorited/set and alert:** EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM, Gloria Ginerva Wilshire, Heldottir, Jackidy, , Melloxmatt4ever, Mytho Del Rosa, R-chanXchocolateXstripes, RussiaFangirl, Tootsieroll90.

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Hentai-Otaku:** haha, yeah hugs for Katyusha! Thanks for the review hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Fortunes Revolver:** Yeah things will get better for little Matthew. I like ChinaxJapan too. Yeah, I'm sorry Al! *hugs a chibi America* don't worry about the review, and glad you liked the chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks!

**Miki~:** lol, I just had to put in the breast thing, Korea wouldn't really be Korea without it. Glad you liked it! Awesome, Prussia has made cookies! *nibbles on one* Yum! Thanks for the review and hope you continue to enjoy the fic! And yeah I was laughing so hard when Obama starts to say, "That's off the record" lol, I have never been more proud of the president.

**Myde the Turk:** Kat probably should drink, at least a little, lol. Anyway Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. And I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anononon:** Thank you for the review and well, theres a bit of RussiaxCanada for ya. Thank you for reading and hope you liked the chapter.

**Ninjafox369:** lol, I shall help you with the slapping of Alfred! Lol, thank you for the review and hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading! :)

**Jackidy:** Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter was as good as the previous ones, sorry that it's short… But I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

**Heldottir:** Don't worry there is still much more to come! And well he's a small glimpse of what happened, and hope you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy the fic! Thank you for reviewing!

**xDullxBluex:** lol, thank you! I love you too! Haha! Thank you for the review and hope you continue to enjoy the fic! :3

**Candy Bird:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I agree RussiaxCanada needs more attention. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked it!

**Gloria Ginerva Wilshire:** Thank you! I'm glad everyone is in character! I was really worried about that. ^_^ I will try to update soon! Ehehe, yeah, I know that Kumajirou is a bear, but in this fic I had to change him to a husky… lol thank you though! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the fic!

**R-chanXchocolateXstripes:** Wow, I'm glad you like it! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review! :)

**Tootsieroll90:** lol, thanks for the review! Poor Matthew and Kat. Hope you liked the chapter!

**:** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy reading the fic! :)

**KwaiiChan-Chan:** Matthew is a very scary angry Canadian! XD run away! Lol thank you for the lovely review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

**_Again a big thanks to my awesome Beta His Little LabRat! Well I hope you all liked it! Oh god this chapter turned out angsty…Hope it doesn't seem rushed…Also sorry for the lack of humor in this chapter… But I hope it was still good and please review/favorite/set an alert. Thank you for reading!~ Sandshinobi00_**


	6. Прости меня

Matthew lay curled on his side desperately trying not to think. He tried hopelessly to convince himself that the dream meant nothing. Yet, he could not, it was all too familiar, and, even if the memories were a bit hazy, he was starting to remember bits and pieces from the other evening. _'Why though? Why did he lie?'_ Matthew thought he held himself as he remembered the way the other's hands had run across his body. It made the Canadian shiver. Matthew wasn't sure of what to do, should he tell someone? No, he couldn't tell anyone. By the way things were going chances were that if he told anyone they would blab but that wasn't his main concern. Part of Matthew wanted to confront the Russian and demand that he tell the truth and that he would explain himself why he lied, and why they almost… That part of him was quickly reasoned out of the idea by the other part that was afraid to confront Ivan. That part of him tried to find reason without asking and avoiding confrontation all together.

The blonde's head began to throb from a small headache he caused himself. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh trying to calm himself and not get himself so worked up that he would get sick. He slowed his breathing and forced himself into a very uneasy sleep.

The morning came sooner than Matthew would've liked. Sunlight filtered through his window and made Matthew clench his eyes shut from the bright rays. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned not wanting to move, maybe if he was lucky he would cause himself so much stress he would get a heart attack in his sleep. A loud bark made the Canadian poke his head out from under the blankets. Kumajirou cocked his head to the side and let out a small whimper before jumping onto his master's bed, Matthew let out a yelp as the dog landed on top of him. The white animal barked again and sat on top of Matthew seeming to demand that the blonde get out of bed. Matthew forced his pet off of him and glared a little at the dog, Kumajirou got off the bed and went out of the room barking still trying to get Matthew out of his room. 'Probably just wants me to feed him…' Matthew mused sitting up. He rubbed his tired blue eyes and ran a hand through his tangled hair. Matthew quickly put on his glasses before going off to feed Kumajirou. After he fed Kumajirou Matthew was too upset to try to make himself any pancakes and settled for a cup of coffee. The Canadian sipped his coffee while sitting comfortably on his couch watching TV. His eyes were open and appeared to be focused onto the screen but his mind was elsewhere, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried not to think about what happened the more he did. The timid Canadian remembered how the Russian softly whispered his name, how almost lovingly he had spoken to him. (Even though he couldn't recall what Ivan said exactly.) Matthew also recalled how the other's large hands had gently held him, almost as if he was unsure of himself…. The Canadian shook his head breaking his thought process. Matthew rubbed the side of his head and placed the coffee mug on the coffee table.

"What do I do?" he asked himself. "What am I supposed to do?"

In the end the only one who could answer that is himself.

Ivan on the other hand had been up for quite a while, his phone constantly ringing. The Russian was tempted to unplug the damn thing all together since it was only his two sisters who were calling him. He didn't unplug it because if the line went dead then the chances of one or both of them coming over to his house increased drastically. He didn't want to talk them, he was too consumed by his guilt and fear to even eat, let alone put up with anyone including his own siblings.

Despite it being somewhat early in the morning the Russian poured himself a glass of vodka. He didn't like that he was turning to the very substance that helped to cause this problem. Though Ivan didn't blame it all because of the alcohol, he blamed himself and his lack of control as well. The Russian downed the liquid and let out a small contented sigh as he felt the alcohol warm his throat. Ivan needed to think, he needed to think about how he would talk to Matthew and answer any questions the blonde would ask.

- -

The morning dragged at a snail's pace, much to Matthew's displeasure and relief. Relieved that the day wasn't as chaotic (or hadn't started to become) than yesterday, but seriously uncomfortable as well… why he was not sure of exactly, probably a mix of stress and other feelings he mused. Kumajirou slept with his head in Matthew's lap, Matthew petted the dog's head as he stared blankly at his TV. A knock at the door made the blonde snap out of his dreamlike haze. 'Now who's here?' the Canadian wondered. Dressed in nothing but his pajamas the young male got up and went over to his front door to see who it was. Again it was Francis, who looked over Matthew's unkempt appearance before stating,

"_Cheri_, you really need to start taking care into what you put on, or don't put on in the morning. Also you owe me $3.45, because you left me having to pay for your tea… so you may want to work on your manners as well. _Cheri? Cheri_ what's wrong you look even more _égaré_, than when I saw you the day before… what's wrong? Please tell me." Francis' voice was for once completely serious, and sincere. Matthew looked the Frenchman in the eye before letting him in and muttering,

"Okay, but I-I don't know how to explain it…"

Francis gently wrapped one arm around Matthew's shoulders and said, "Well _cheri_, I have no plans for today and whatever you have on your mind you can tell me, _oui_?"

Matthew nodded and said, "All right, just, please don't tell anyone…."

"_Oh douce mère de Dieu_ ..." Was all Francis managed to say after Matthew finished explaining the events that had occurred the previous afternoon as well as bits and pieces from his dream (though nothing graphic) and what little he remembered. The Canadian was staring down at the ground hesitant about his decision to tell Francis… hell he felt he had to tell somebody but… "Matthieu, are you sure about this? I mean… you sure you didn't have just an _éjaculation nocturne_?" Francis pressed.

Matthew's face burned a bright red as he shook his head, "N-no, I-I know it's not that…. B-but I don't know what to do…."

Francis looked over at the Canadian with pity in his cerulean eyes. He placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and muttered quietly, "Well whatever you do, I'll be here to help out if I can."

Matthew nodded his thanks, and Francis continued, "But, I also think that you probably should confront Ivan... I don't understand his reasons for withholding information… but at the same time, I do not know much and neither do you, by what you've told me." Matthew shuddered and clenched his hands, obviously nervous about what he had to do.

"All right, I will. Thank you, Francis." Francis smiled at him and replied,

"Good, now that that's been cleared up, I need my $3.45, now."

- -

By late afternoon Matthew had finally managed to gather up the courage to set off to go and find Ivan. His footsteps were a little slow as he tried to delay the time until he came face to face with the Russian. More then once he was tempted to turn around and just go home, yet he continued on. Before long he had arrived on the Russian's door step, he unwillingly reached his hand out and knocked on the door. He took a step back and waited listening for the other to come to the door. The blonde heard Ivan's footsteps as he approached the door and opened it. The sliver haired male looked surprised to see him for a brief moment before he let out a small smile.

"Matvey hello, how are you? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Matthew looked up and the Russian's smile disappeared, a troubled expression quickly replacing it. "Matvey?"

"I-Ivan… we need to talk..."

The Russian stepped aside allowing the smaller male in, he didn't speak. The taller male led Matthew inside and motioned for him to make himself at home. Matthew was a little unnerved by the fact that the Russian hadn't said anything to him. 'Maybe he already knew', Matthew thought quietly. He shook his head and sat down the other taking a seat across from him. Matthew glanced at Ivan's face and noticed that the Russian's normal smile was no longer there, a darker expression had replaced it. Swallowing the lump in his throat Matthew spoke first,

"I-Ivan, I've been thinking...and I need to ask you... is there anything that you didn't tell me that I should know?" his voice cracked a bit but Matthew forced the words out. His blue eyes becoming a little hazy from welling tears but the Canadian held them back.

The young blonde couldn't see the Russian's eyes since the taller male had his head down slightly, his silvery hair blocking his eyes. The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. After what seemed like an eternity Ivan finally spoke.

"Da, there is…" Ivan's voice was quiet, almost sad. "I'm sorry Matvey…"

Matthew could feel his breath get stuck in his chest. His heart beating a mile a minute as the Russian slowly explained _**everything**_ that had happened. Matthew could feel himself on the brink of breaking down. Ivan wouldn't even look him in the eye while he talked, and for some reason that made the Canadian feel… odd. He clenched his fists and tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke after the Russian finished.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me all this?" he muttered.

Ivan let out a weak, semi-defeated chuckle. "I didn't want to upset you… but I see now that what I did only made it worse for you…"

"So were you ever going to tell me?" Matthew asked. He was so unsure of whether or not to believe what the Russian was telling him. He was scared and Matthew didn't know what to do or how to react to all of this. The blonde gripped his knees, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

Ivan noticed how the younger male was taking this and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this conversation was not going to end well. "I was I was going to do so when everything had quieted down…Прости меня ..."

Matthew stood up tears now fully formed in his blue eyes, "B-but how do I know? How do I know that, that you're just saying this and-"Matthew choked back a small sob that threatened to break free. He glared at the ground and hardly noticed that Ivan had stood too. The silver haired male seemed at a loss for words, but he reached out to the blonde only for Matthew to pull away.

"Matvey…. Please…..I'm sorry…" he whispered, voice laced with sadness and a hint of desperation.

Matthew didn't want to hear it, he pulled away again as Ivan tried to place a hand on his shoulder. The Canadian turned away but the Russian clamped a hold of his wrist.

Matthew tugged at his wrist, "L-let go! Just let me go!" he choked.

"Matvey please… just listen to me…" the other pleaded softly.

The blonde shook his head, "Damn it just let go!" before he could even realize what he was doing Matthew turned about and swung his free hand slapping the taller male across the face. The sound it made seemed to echo throughout the entire room. Matthew stared wide eyed at the Russian. Ivan stared back, his cheek turning red from where Matthew had hit him. His violet eyes reflecting the shock he felt before glazing over into an expressionless haze. He released the Canadian and Matthew, who was now terrified, bolted from the house. He ran back to his apartment, somehow avoiding any and everyone. He slammed his door behind him and leaned against it, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Matthew let himself quietly sob as he slid to the floor holding his knees to his chest.

'_Oh god, what have I done?...' _

* * *

_**French**_

_____égaré- Distraught_

___Oh douce mère de Dieu- Oh sweet mother of god_

___éjaculation nocturne- Wet dream_

**_Russian_**

_Прости меня- Forgive me_

_**I'm not allowed to be on the computer right now I can't write out all the names of those who favorited, set and alert or reviewed, but I thank you all and I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic, and thank you so much for reading! Again thanks go out to **__**His Little LabRat**__** for being my awesome beta! Oh god another chap with so much angst…. And thank you for reading and please favorite/set an alert/ review! ~ Sandshinobi00 **_


	7. Je suis désolé

For the next few days Matthew had gone emotionally numb. He didn't talk to anyone and kept to himself. It had gotten to the point to where even Francis was a bit hesitant to be his normally flamboyant self around the Canadian. Elizaveta even though she wanted to talk to him was unsure of how to approach him and said little more than 'Hello' when she saw him.

The Canadian was still in shock of what he did. He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't believe that even though he had lost control of his emotions he would never want to hurt anyone like that,(except for that one incident with Alfred.) especially Ivan. He didn't mean to lash out at the gentle Russian. Matthew felt like such an idiot, Ivan had tried to talk to him and he wouldn't listen, and now… now Matthew was the one who screwed up. The Canadian hadn't seen Ivan at all either; whenever Matthew was forced to leave the comfort of his home he hadn't spotted even a small glimpse of the man. He hoped he was all right.

'I know he's not…' He mused quietly sitting at his kitchen table. He had just awoken from a nap and found himself to be a little restless. 'After all that's happened how could he be okay?' the blonde put his head down and his leg twitched nervously. What he wouldn't give for things to go back to normal. Kumajirou whimpered and went to his master's side, the fluffy white animal pawed at his leg trying to get the Canadian's attention. Matthew slowly raised his head and stared at Kumajirou before gently patting him softly on the head. The animal licked his hand in response and despite himself Matthew let out a small smile.

"You want to go outside don't you?" Matthew spoke softly.

Kumajirou wagged his tail, whether he actually understood what Matthew was saying was debatable, still the dog was more than likely content that his master was talking to him again.

"All right let me grab my coat and we'll go for a walk."

- - -

During the walk Matthew tried to avoid any and all eye contact with anyone. Even thought the gossip had died down a bit he would still get a few curious stares. He let his feet go of his own accord as his mind was busy elsewhere. By the time Matthew even noticed anything he found himself on the outer part of town. He glanced around and quickly realized where he was, Francis didn't live far from here. For a brief moment Matthew pondered if he should go over and ask Francis for advice. Eventually he convinced himself to go and see if the Frenchman had any (useful) advice. Sighing he started to walk again, when he got to the Frenchman's house he stood on the porch for a moment still hesitant to knock. Timidly he reached his hand out and knocked on the door. He heard Francis shuffle about inside before the blonde opened the door. A blue bandana held back the Frenchman's golden locks and he wore a white apron, obviously he was in the middle of cleaning. And it was also obvious that Francis was a little more than surprised to see Matthew on his front doorstep.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Matthew asked shyly getting ready to turn around and leave. "I-I can come back later if that's oka-"

"Oh no, no, no, it's quite all right Matthieu," Francis said his surprised expression quickly becoming one of delight. He removed the bandana from his head and motioned for the Canadian to come inside.

As Francis ushered the young blonde in he maneuvered around him picking up various cleaning products and setting them aside as well as trying to tidy up his messed up hair. Francis went into the other room to put the supplies away but not before asking Matthew to make himself at home, Kumajirou apparently understood that and jumped up onto Francis' leather sofa. Before Matthew had a chance to move the fluffy white dog Francis reappeared and let out a small (and somewhat girly) yell.

"Mon Dieu! Descendez vous bestiale chose!" He snapped. Kumajirou cocked his head to the side staring at the partly horrified Frenchman. Matthew blushed from embarrassment and tugged him off by his collar apologizing profusely. Francis sighed and told him not to worry and just asked for the Canadian to make sure Kumajirou stayed on the floor. Matthew nodded and Francis sat down beside him saying,

"Okay, so what is it cheri? You've been so quiet these last few days I was really worried mon ami."

Matthew looked down to his lap guiltily and muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry…"

Francis smiled gently and almost fatherly at the blonde and replied, "It's all right, do not worry yourself cheri. So I take it things did not go well, did they?"

Matthew nodded biting the insides of his lip, "N-no."

"What happened?" Francis questioned slowly rubbing the Canadians shoulder trying to comfort the blonde and not pressure him into talking if he didn't want to.

"I-I screwed up, I did something stupid and now… and now…" Matthew's throat began to close off and his chest began to hurt. His blue eyes sparkled with tears as he recalled what he had done; his hands went to his eyes as he tried to prevent them from falling feeling completely flustered at how he was acting. He was on the brink of tears and acting a like a freaking girl! He mentally cursed himself and muttered under his breath. Francis made soft shushing sounds and carefully pulled Matthew to his chest.

"There, there, it's okay…" He cooed rubbing Matthew's back, Matthew let himself shed a few tears before pulling away.

"Now, if you want to please tell me what happened..."

- - -

"So that's what happened," Francis practically whispered as Matthew finished explaining what he had done to Ivan. The Canadian held his knees to his chest and his eyes were a little pink from the tears he had shed.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just scared, and… I overreacted…"Matthew said. The older blonde looked at him as the younger male got a distinct look in his eye. "Now, I'm pretty sure he hates me…"

Francis smiled at him and tried to reassure the blonde, "Now, now, don't say that. You two are good friends, oui?"

"Were." Matthew corrected sadly.

"No, you two still are, I may be a little aged, like a fine wine if you will, but not blind. I think you know that he doesn't hate you. Personally I think the only one Ivan might hate would be Alfred, and I would be surprised if he didn't." Francis chuckled.

Matthew held his knees closer and nodded, he hoped Francis was right. "B-but…"

"No buts, Matthieu. How can you believe something when you do not even know if it is true? I know it will be hard, but try to talk to him and make amends, if you don't you are really are going to lose him. Are you willing to give that up?" Francis explained stroking Matthew's hair.

Matthew closed his eyes and let out a couple of shaky breaths. Was he willing to let himself lose his closest friend?

All those hockey games they played together. The walks in the park. Going back to Matthew's place to share a cup of coffee. Just being together.

Matthew then got the image of the Russian's gentle smile. That smile that he loved to see. That smile which showed that the normally cold, distant man had a warm heart.

_I would never see that smile again._ Or if he did it wouldn't be because of him the Canadian thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Francis and said,

"No, I don't think I am willing to give that up."

Francis smiled. "That's the spirit."

Matthew thanked Francis and smiled as he left. He had to find Ivan, even if the end result was the two parting ways; he had to explain himself to the other. Matthew with Kumajirou in tow then began to look for the Russian. Matthew went through the whole town running as fast as he could, not even noticing his ragged panting. _Not here, at his house..? _The Canadian set off again sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he reached the Russian's driveway he was forced to take a small breather. He managed to get his breathing regulated before he walked slowly to the door. For the second time that day he was hesitant to knock on the door, but he steeled his nerves and knocked. He was slightly surprised to see Katyusha open the door. She seemed even more shocked to see the Canadian.

"H-hello Kat, I-I need to speak with Ivan. Where is he?" Matthew asked, unable to hide the stutters as his nerves began to get 'butterflies' in the pit of his stomach.

The busty girl looked away out of the corners of her eyes and muttered, "He's in the back garden, but… I don't think he wants any company, you see for the past day or so he's been…. Quiet, quieter than usual, something's wrong and now's just not a good time-"

"Please, let me see him. I know why he's upset, please just let me have five minutes." Matthew pleaded softly. It's because of me that he's like this, I need to make things right. Katyusha stared at him and nibbled on her lower lip before replying,

"Okay, this way."

Matthew gave her a grateful smile and let her lead the way. During the short walk through the house Matthew made a slight note that even the Russian's house seemed gloomy, well, gloomier than usual.

"He's over there, on the bench." Kat said worry laced her every word. She turned and left giving Matthew some privacy. Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped out side Kumajirou followed and sat on the back porch.

The Russian was sitting down arms in his lap, birds scattered near his feet. Matthew remembered that he always fed the little birds feed during the start of the colder months as they migrated to warmer places. A few pecked at the offerings in his hands, a humorless smile graced the Russian's lips. He didn't even seem to notice the younger blonde standing about ten feet from him. It wasn't until Matthew got closer and the birds flew away that the silver haired male even looked up and noticed him. The Canadian stared into the older male's violet eyes and saw no emotion within them even the somber smile left his face, his face held no expression whatsoever.

"Hello _**Matthew**_," Ivan said. Even his voice sounded dead, and he pronounced Matthew's full name. Not a good sign. Matthew felt as if a stone had dropped in his stomach.

"Ivan, please… I need to talk to you." Matthew said looking away guiltily.

"What is there to talk about? What happened happened, there is no need to discuss this further. Now excuse me and you can show yourself out." The Russian spoke coldly standing up ready to leave.

The Canadian stood in front of him blocking his path, "Ivan please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I wouldn't listen, I'm sorry for losing control of my emotions, please, just please. Forgive me, it was a huge mistake and I-I-I didn't mean to…" he practically yelled, halfway through though his throat closed off and he felt tears well in his eyes. The blonde looked down his hair falling into his face and he couldn't stop his shaking. Right now he couldn't look the Russian in the face.

He stilled the instant he felt a hand lift his face up, the Russian looked at him with a sad, understanding look, "We both made mistakes, I'm the one who should be sorry though…"

Matthew wiped at his eyes and replied, "It's all right. Just, are we friends?" Matthew watched as Ivan let out a small laugh and smiled. That same very smile that he enjoyed seeing so much.

"Da, of course." Ivan chuckled wrapping the smaller male in a half hug.

And for the first time in days Matthew smiled and laughed too.

* * *

_**Translation**_

_**French**_

_Mon Dieu! Descendez vous bestiale chose!- My God! Get off you beastly thing!_

_**Thanks to all those who set an alert/favorited for both chapters 5 and 6:** Josephine Falnor, Nezumi Neko, XxXChiniBunniXxX, Yu-SuNago, Crazylittleperson, Miriana 16, Sinaro, Carolinaz05, X-shapeofheart-X, darkduchess1,XSetetduX, Laciva6, Manixa, Kuramanama, M3iM3i83, Ritsu-Baka, Russiafangirl, Squirril Sammia,Jaspis, Jay El 24.8, Miss. Sly, Blueeyes78, AmfibeifskenLarry, KyuuktheAnimeFreak, Kouseiren, Guppyvis, DarksStars, AikiaJuniper, Sarcastic-lullaby, ChrnosKitty, Takahira- Sama, R-chanXchocolateXStripes, .kimmshi, Dath-by-asparagus, Uraharasluvr._

_**And a big thank you to those who reviewed chapters 5 and 6 as well!:** supergalkate, XxXChibiBunniXxX, Tootsieroll90, Yu-SuNago, Mytho Del Rosa, Kiseki390, Josephine Falnor, Justine, Miki~, Mirianna16, Jackidy, Candy Bird, crazylittleperson, Sinario,LongliveA. Monk , carolinaz05, MOCKING - - society, Nyaburger, FortunesRevolver, Magistrate of Constantinople, R-chanXchocolateXstripes, Mirianna, cutepiku, carolinaz05, kwaiiChan-chan, Miss, KawaiiDei, Guppyvis._

_(I hope I didn't forget anyone and I'm sorry if I did, and please forgive me if I misspelled something I didn't mean to if I did! *is shot*)_

_**Oh god here is chapter seven finally, I'm so sorry this took so long and I'm doubly sorry that I can't respond to all of your reviews which I am so very grateful for! Though I remember one reviewer asking me if I spoke French which sadly I do not, though I wish to learn the language someday and yes, eventually there will be a bit of smut *blushes* but please don't expect much because I still have a hard time trying to get lemons just right and not make them awful. (Also sorry if this seems rushed, I hope it doesn't and I'm sorry if does) I'm really glad you all continuing to read and enjoy the fic, it really is appreciated! So yeah, now on to courtship and romance lol, sorry but now a lot more romantic fluff and humor is going to happen and yeah… so I hope you guys will stay will this story as it continues and everything I thank you all for reading and if you like it please set an alert/favorite/review. With much thanks~ Sandshinobi00**_


	8. Francis has a plan, & Al don't like it

Alfred groaned in dismay, he had just found out (although the actual event had happened about two days ago) that Matthew and Ivan were back to being friends. It wasn't as if he wanted his 'brother' to be unhappy and hurting but… he just wished that he could go be happy with someone else, hell Alfred would prefer Francis to Ivan as a companion for Matthew.

"Iggy, do you think anything good could come out of it?" He asked, referring to the Canadian's unusual friendship. He glanced over at the Briton from his position on the couch; the green eyed male was sitting on the loveseat casually reading the newspaper.

Arthur rolled his eyes, setting the paper aside and removing his reading glasses, "Bloody hell Alfred you're still going on about that? Now look, yes Ivan is a bit, strange, but I don't think that there is any evidence that anything bad would come of him being in contact with Matthew."

"Where the hell have you been these past two weeks?" Alfred shouted. "Matty was an emotional wreck! And I still have the bump to prove it!"

"That lump you have on the back of your head was your own fault. If you care to bring up the past two weeks you should know you got that because the lad was pissed at you." Arthur shot back.

Alfred opened his mouth to reply when a knock at his front door cut him off. Arthur made a small motion with his hand for him to go get it and he did. (But not before sticking his tongue out childishly.) The American walked over to the front door of his home and opened it up, the visitor not even waiting to be invited in, waltz right on in. It was Francis who said a quick 'bounjour' before looking around the corner and spotting Arthur.

"Ah, good both of you are here! Now that saves time having to go all over this town to find you. Now don't look at me like that Arthur, I know you English types tend to be a gloomy, angry bunch but I have huge news!" The blonde said taking a seat on the couch across from the Briton. Alfred followed slightly confused, turning his head to the side. Curious Alfred let the Frenchman stay going over to sit next to Arthur who was scowling.

"Well what is it frog?" Arthur spat. Unfortunately the other was in too good of a mood to even notice the venom in his tone of voice.

"Well, as you two undoubtedly know, Matthew and Ivan are getting along again, and I have tried to hold this in since before the big 'make-up' but I simply cannot bear to hold it in anymore!" Francis chuckled excitedly, in a similar fashion as a high school girl who had just heard the juiciest piece of gossip. Alfred's brow raised a sign for him to continue while Arthur rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Well, here it is, Matthew's in love! It's true; the boy has 'the look', and if there's one thing we French know its _amour_."

Alfred's jaw dropped, while Arthur finally stopped rubbing his head and finally took interest in the conversation.

"With who?" Alfred demanded, suddenly feeling like a brick of lead had been dropped into the pit of his stomach. Even though the rational part of his brain had a good idea of who it was he wanted to believe that it was someone else. Anyone else.

"Who? Why Alfred, are you truly that thick? Who else would it be, dear god Arthur you didn't do very well in picking this one…" Francis proclaimed, staring at the American, with slightly widened eyes. "But that doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Of course it does!" Alfred objected. The younger male wanted to say more but Arthur stopped him by asking,

"And why are you telling us this?"

Francis stared at the green eyed Briton as if the answer should be obvious. The Frenchman sighed before continuing, "Hello, it's called setting petit Matthieu up, letting the glorious thing called love bring two people together! But then again I have to remember I'm talking to a Brit, and well, Alfred… so if you two aren't interested then I'll just leave now and –"

"You came over to have us help set up Matty with the Creep?" Alfred shouted unable to hold it in anymore. "No! No, no, no, no, no! If it was anyone else sure, but Ivan? Are you insane? I mean really are you trying to get Matty to-"

"Alfred that's enough. If Matthew has no problems with him then there is nothing we can do, and while you and Ivan don't have the best track record you have to put that aside." Arthur cut in giving Alfred a firm stare. Alfred frowned and clenched his fists, he looked to Francis and muttered,

"Are you absolutely sure, about Matthew being you know…"

Francis nodded and replied, "Yes, and if you want I can show you come on."

Matthew felt as if he was on cloud nine, everything was for the most part completely back to normal, and now he was heading off to go have a cup of coffee with Ivan at the local café. The other had asked him to meet up with him so that the two could discuss an upcoming hockey between the two, and after all that had happened the Canadian was more than happy for things to go back to the way they were before, including their regular hockey games.

The blonde locked up his apartment and on the way down the hall he met up with Elizaveta and he talked with her, since the whole fiasco this was the first time he managed to carry on a small conversation with her and not sound depressed or tired. After that he continued to go down the hall making his way out of the building and Elizaveta went to her apartment. Once outside Matthew shivered a little as the cold air hit his face, the temperature was steady falling and Matthew had to wear his red hoodie. The walk to the café was short and took less than fifteen minutes before he arrived. Ivan was already there and he sat at one of the tables outside the shop. He looked content and he sipped at his coffee, another cup placed on the table, which obviously was for Matthew. Matthew quickly made his way over, lips unconsciously turning upwards into a smile. Once the Russian spotted him he smiled and waved at him, Matthew waved back and when he finally made his way over to the table Ivan handed him the coffee and said,

"Hello Matvey."

"H-hey." Matthew replied taking the coffee from the Russian and he sat down. "Thanks, you really didn't have to do that."

Ivan shrugged his massive shoulders and told the Canadian that it was no problem at all. Matthew's cheeks turned pink, though he didn't know why but he pushed it to the back of his mind and the two began to talk unaware of the six eyes watching them.

"See, I told you, oui?" Francis muttered to Alfred, and Arthur (who was seriously wondering why he agreed to accompany the Frenchmen and the American.) "There, there just look at the way Matthieu is smiling, look." He pressed.

"Oh dear god why..."Alfred moaned, his worst nightmare slowly becoming a reality. Francis was right, the way Matthew was talking to the Russian and the light in his eyes as he spoke. The Canadian had been struck by cupid's arrow, and was in deep.

However, there was a slight Brightside to it, the Canadian didn't seem to be flirting at all, which gave the impression was that one; he didn't know how, or two; he, Matthew Williams didn't even know that he was in love.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" Francis cooed, Alfred was ready to smack himself in the face but the Frenchman paid no notice and continued, "But, as you can see poor Matthew has no clue, poor thing. Now you see the dire part of the situation."

Arthur looked at him and asked while raising an overly large brow, "What? What dire, part or situation is this?"

Francis let out a small huff or breath before saying, "Mon Dieu, look! The boy is not even making a move, not even a little hint! Makes me wonder if he's doing it on purpose or he's too shy to even do anything…"

Alfred looked at Francis wanting to say, 'So? It's not a bad thing, why rush?'

"Oh! Look, look!" Francis practically squealed, making both the American and the Briton look over in the direction the Frenchman was pointing from their 'hiding'spot.

"Maple…" Matthew mumbled under his breath. He had stood up since the two were finished talking and slid. He expected himself to hit the cold and hard concrete but he never did. Instead a strong pair of arms had managed to grab a hold of him and held him up. The Canadian looked up and stared sheepishly into Ivan's face, which held a slightly concerned look.

"Matvey, you are all right, da?" The Russian asked cocking his head to the side curiously. He held the Canadian close in order to make sure that he didn't lose his grip and cause the younger blonde to fall. The spectacled boy nodded and his face turned a slight shade of red and regained his balance and stood up smoothing out his shirt.

"T-thank you Ivan, so um, I guess I'll see you this Thursday?" The Canadian stated, avoiding eye contact. The other noticed this and smiled at how cute the smaller male looked. The Russian nodded and confirmed the date.

With that said the two parted ways and even though neither of them knew, one of them was about to receive a dating intervention. And would learn the basics when it came to flirting, courtship, and the art of love.

* * *

Edited: Finally fixed the few errors in this. :D


	9. Pastries and Hockey

Francis was practically giddy with delight. Little Mathieu was growing up and falling in love. Ever since the blonde had moved to the town Francis had always felt a sort of parental connection to the lad. So to see him happy like that almost brought a tear to his eye, almost. The only problem that drove the Frenchman absolutely crazy;

Matthew was as lost when it came to flirting as a straight guy at the _Tony_ awards.

And because of that he may lose his chance at love, to which as a proud Frenchman Francis would not stand for. Whether or not Matthew wanted his help, Francis was going to give it. Picking up his cell phone the blonde lounged on his sofa calling the Canadian. The phone rang a few times before Matthew picked it up on the other end.

"Hello Francis, what's up?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, nothing really mon petit Mathieu, I was simply wondering would you care to meet me at my shop tomorrow? I want to talk to you about some things I've had on my mind recently." Francis replied hoping the blonde wouldn't press on what kind of things he had on his mind. Luckily the Canadian did not ask and eventually answered,

"Sure, is around 9:30 okay?"

"Of course cheri, thank you and I will see you tomorrow then. Au revoir!" Francis grinned from ear to ear as he clicked his cell phone shut. Yes, everything was going according to plan… so far…

The next morning Matthew met up at Francis' pastry shop as promised around 9:30. Matthew took a seat at one of the smaller tables in the shop that was decorated to resemble a Parisian café. Francis was pulling a few croissants out of the oven and would be joining the Canadian shortly. Placing the warm pastries in the display the taller blonde pulled out a few and handed them to Matthew on a small crystal-like plate.

"Here, maple flavored your favorite." Francis chuckled. Matthew blushed and took them gratefully.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this"-

"Nonsense! Now, before we begin would you like some coffee, water, anything to drink?" Francis asked smiling again at the younger; he wanted to make sure the blonde was as comfortable as possible before springing his _'words of wisdom'_ upon him. The Canadian politely asked for a glass of water and Francis nodded quickly fetching a glass of water for Matthew, and a glass of ice-tea for himself.

"So what is it you want to talk about Francis? Did something happen?" Matthew asked placing a warm maple-croissant in his mouth, savoring Francis' divine culinary skills. The Frenchman merely waved his hand dismissively and replied,

"Well, it is not so much as what has happened to me but I've been thinking about some things here and there, and have been wanting to help someone with some things."

"What kind of things? If that's not too personal a question." Matthew added washing down the sticky food with some water.

"Well, I don't think you would find it that personal considering you're the person I was talking about, and the fact that you seriously need to get a crash course in flirting." Francis stated, rather bluntly at that too.

Matthew all but choked on his drink, "Ex-excuse me? What on earth are you talking abou"-

Matthew froze mid-sentence as he realized what Francis was referring to. What he and everyone else and their mother had been referring to for the past several weeks. He and the whole 'romance' stirring up between him and Ivan.

"Francis please, not this again I really don't want to relive that again. And for the final time Ivan and I are just friends!" Matthew snapped.

"No, you're not. You are so deep in denial it's scary, and if you really aren't at least crushing on him then answer a few questions okay?" Francis shot back. Matthew sighed and put a palm to his forehead,

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Very well then. Matthew, when you are around Ivan do you ever get, Christ what's the word… _'Butterflies'_ in your stomach? Whenever you realize he's looking directly at you or he bumps into you, you find yourself fighting a blush in you cheeks, or feel your ears burning? And you smile so much when you are around him that your cheeks ache? Hmm?" Francis finished his questioning and crossed his arms across his chest waiting for Matthew to answer.

The Canadian was silent, thinking, realizing before a nervous twitch settled in his bones.

"Oh god, I-I think you're right…fuck!" the blonde hid his face in his hands. How the hell could he be so blind? And how the hell was this going to affect his and the Russian's friendship? Could it even be called a simple friendship anymore?

"Easy, no need to use such language Mathieu." Francis cooed softly reaching out to the smaller male and rubbing his shoulder gently. "Now, the important thing is not to panic, after all you like him, he obviously likes you. What with the buying you coffee and smiling as much as you when you both are together."

Matthew looked up at the bearded blonde with a confused expression on his face, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"…I know everything, do not question me. Anyway all I have to do is teach you a few tips in dating and such. So let's get started, when is the next time you're going to be meeting up with him?"

"This Thursday, why? We're just meeting up for a hockey match." Matthew explained wondering where Francis planned on going with that information.

The Frenchman thought for a little while before nodding having finished his previous thoughts, "Well, it's not the ideal spot to begin a romantic relationship but it'll do. In fact it's actually a great place to stir up the sexual chemistry." He winked, and the Canadian turned a deep crimson.

"Wh-What?"

"Yes, we need to get Ivan's attention in a huge way. And sports can do that after all, hockey is in its own merit, a lot like sex. And before you say anything allow me to explain; first of all you'll be playing a one on one match, you'll be sweating, panting, bodies slamming against each other. You understand what I'm talking about?" Francis finished.

Matthew stood up and mumbled heading for the door, "Um, thanks but I have to go I'll talk to you later, okay?" the blonde gave an awkward smile before quickly fleeing. However he heard Francis call on his way out the door,

"Okay, I'll text you later and you better reply we have a lot to discuss before Thursday, understand?"

And Francis made good of keeping true to his statement, by the time Thursday came around Matthew had received over 47 text messages and even though it pained him to admit it Matthew was learning. But he wouldn't focus on that now; he had a game to go play. Packing up his hockey gear into a large red and white duffel bag the Canadian locked up his apartment and headed over to the local ice-rink. Was he planning on actually following Francis' advice? Not really, all he wanted to do was go and have a bit of friendly competition, not flirt and turn it into a huge sexual venture.

When the Canadian arrived he saw Ivan already there, the Russian paused mid stroke and waved at him. Matthew smiled and waved back.

"Hello Matvey, you ready for the game?" the Russian asked. Matthew nodded, a competitive gleam sparkling in his eyes.

"You bet just let me go get changed."

After a quick change into his gear Matthew skated out onto the ice to meet up with Ivan in the middle of the court.

"All right heads or tails?"

"Tails."

A simple flip of the coin, "Very well, tails it is. I hope you do not plan on holding back, da?" Ivan stared down the other, itching to begin the game.

Matthew smirked and replied coolly, "Never would've, expect you certainly won't" the Russian chuckled and the two placed their mouth guards into place.

Two fierce competitors then charged towards the puck.

One intense game later the two of them sat down on the bench trying to 'cool down'. The final score had been 1-1, and both were tired. Matthew removed his helmet and mouth guard panting and wiping at his sweat soaked brow. Ivan sat beside him and removed his helmet as well sighing in relief as he did so. Matthew noticed how his silver hair clung to his forehead and how his pale cheeks were flushed but he looked happy and content making Matthew feel fluttery in his stomach. Pushing those feelings aside the blonde instead offering the Russian some water.

"Ah, thank you little Matvey. It was a good game I had fun, you did too, da?" the taller smiled warmly at the young Canadian and he took a long swig from the water bottle.

"Yeah, now that the weather is getting cooler we can start playing more games, it was really fun." Matthew agreed. Out of the corner of his eyes Matthew watched as the other drank, a sliver of water trickled out of the corner of the Russian's mouth and down his chin.

"I'm going to go change you coming?" Ivan said handing back the bottle of water to Matthew. There was no sexual connotation to the suggestion he gave but Matthew's face flushed at the idea of them, shedding clothes and….

God he had to stop being around Francis so much.

"Oh, I'll go and change in a minute still recovering from the game; you got me pretty good in the middle of the third quarter." Matthew chuckled and Ivan laughed apologizing for being so rough. Once he had made it to the locker rooms Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'I could really use a cold shower right about now…' Matthew thought.

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter nine, god I'm so very, very sorry that this took forever to post that and it's short, and I'm sorry for the lack of things happening…(T.T) RL was so full and school just recently got out for summer, and then I finally went to my first con,(which was awesome! XD) But anyway I'm so sorry for the long update wait, I hope this was okay and sorry again for the lack of hockey action, I may love to watch it but when it came to having to try and write it, I failed… sorry kind readers! But I really hoped you enjoyed the story and I thank everyone who was so patient and waited for the update, and all the reviewers, alerters, favoriters, just I thank you all so much for your support and for those who corrected my (horrible) French in the last chapter. It is so very much appreciated. Since the summer is here I will be able to update this more often (at least I hope considering I'm applying for a summer job and I have schoolwork for the next year…ugh I'll be a junior…) and please forgive any typos I finished typing this up well, today at around 2:20 am. Also I will be updating 'Love Song' for those who read that as well later this week. Well sorry for the long authors note but I hope you enjoyed reading the story and if you liked please set an alert, favorite, or review! All is greatly appreciated! Thank you all so very much!-_Sandshinobi00_**


	10. Russian Subtlety

Inside the locker room Ivan was silently shedding his hockey gear and getting himself prepared to hit the showers. The stocky Russian grabbed a bath towel and a bar of soap before walking into one of the stalls and turning the hot water on. Running his large hand through his wet hair Ivan hummed softly, happy to have spent the afternoon with Matthew. It had been some time after all since the two could play a decent game, or even get together with all the drama and madness that had been happening. _'Matvey looked as if he had fun today. I wonder if he would like to go and have dinner along with a movie this evening. Maybe I shouldn't, what if that is too straight forward?' _Ivan thought quietly. Pushing the idea to the back of his mind for the moment he finished showering and dried himself. As he pulled up his under garments he heard the soft footfalls of someone entering the locker room.

"Matvey?" The Russian called out as he exited the showers, his slightly dampened towel now draped around his shoulders drying his hair. The violet eyed man looked over at the blonde Canadian and watched for a brief moment as the younger removed his thick shoulder padding. Beneath the pads was a thin white shirt which Matthew took off as well revealing a taut, lean and slender chest. Ivan caught himself staring a little harder than he should have and went back to putting away his showering items and getting out his change of clothes. He was completely unaware that shy Matthew was staring the same way at him.

_'Damn, didn't know he was a boxer- briefs kind of guy. Who would've guessed that Ivan would have such a nice round a'_- Matthew stopped that train of thought immediately. He did not just check out his friend's, the man he held affection for's butt…did he? A second glance at the other male's firm behind proved that yep, he'd been checking out the Russian's ass. The blonde turned around and pretended to be going through his bag to pull out his own soap and towels to shower. With his arms full Matthew began to walk over to the showers, only to stop when he felt a hand rest gently on his bare shoulder.

"Uh, Matvey I was thinking… would you mind coming to dinner with me?" Ivan asked. The taller male's eyes darted to and from Matthew's face. The Canadian's own face was a slight shade of pink. Without even thinking it through Matthew had agreed to the offer.

"That is good to hear, I will call you at seven, da?" The Russian beamed. Having already finishing getting dressed while the smaller got spaced the elder of the two left the room. But not before bidding Matthew a final farewell.

Heaving a large sigh, Matthew let himself enjoy the small fluttering feeling in the pit of his belly. He imagined this was how many young teenage girls must feel when they like someone.

Not that he was comparing himself to a love struck girl.

A muffled jingle was heard from his duffel bag and Matthew kneeled down to pull it out of the side pocket. _'Francis…' _he noted dully. It was yet another message, one which had the simple order of calling him to tell him how the 'date' went. Being alone Matthew saw nothing wrong in getting that phone call over with. Pressing the call back button the Canadian braced himself for the flamboyant exuberance that was Francis. The blonde only had to wait for a few rings before the Frenchman picked up on the other line.

"Oui, hello Mathieu? How did things go? Have you two set up a second date yet? Was there any fondling involved?"- Francis asked excitedly as well as fluently. What the heck did he have like some list or something?

"It went well. Tonight at seven. And there was NO fondling!" The Canadian felt as if he couldn't stress the 'no' hard enough. However it wasn't as if it would matter, the Canadian would say one thing while the Frenchman would think, or hear the complete opposite.

"Really? Not even in the locker room? Which really reminds me of this one time in high school….Right up against the lockers…Mmmm…I'm sorry what were we discussing again? I lost my train of thought, désolé Mathieu." Francis apologized over the phone. Matthew's eye twitched.

"Yeah, sure, you done jizzing in your pants now?" the Canadian replied cheekily. The other blonde huffed over the phone, indignant of the other's suggestion. "Seriously though is there a valid reason for you wanting me to call you?"

Francis replied that he wanted to make sure that things had gone well enough for the hope of a second date. Finding out that yes he was meeting the Russian again for dinner The Frenchman squealed with delight and, for a lack of better words invited himself to go over to Matthew's apartment to help him 'get ready'. After hanging up the phone Matthew rolled his eyes; ah Francis and his matchmaking fetish.

When Francis had arrived over had Matthew's apartment latter that afternoon the Frenchman wasted no time in raiding his closet. The spectacled blonde had taken a seat on his bed while Francis threw out various clothing items from the Canadian's walk in closet.

"Did he say where you two would be going?" Francis asked.

"No, he said that he would just call me later, look Francis I appreciate your help, I really do but "-

"Okay, try this here." Francis hadn't even heard what Matthew was trying to tell him only handing him a set of clothes. "Not too formal, not too casual."

Taking his clothes Matthew went to change into what had been picked out for him. A pair of khaki pants with a light blue button down shirt with a darker blue jacket over it.

"Ah, you look very nice mon petit Mathieu." Francis purred brushing a few stray bangs out of the blonde's face. "Well my work here is done for now. Have fun darling." Kissing Matthew lightly on both cheeks before making his exit. He would let the Canadian enjoy his evening out, and would bother him latter.

Matthew laughed to himself after the European man left. He hadn't been so fussed over since his school days. But it was nice to have Francis around (when he was not in a molesting/sexual harassment kind of mood). He smoothed out the clothes as he looked himself over one more time in the mirror. _'I wonder what Ivan will think…Wait don't think about that, all you'll do is get yourself worked up.' _The Canadian told himself.

As the hours dwindled away Matthew found himself to be both anxious and excited for the Russian to call. He sat on the couch at around 6:45 pm twiddling his phone in his hand and his leg twitching back and forth. Kumajirou lay at his feet asleep as usual only raising his head when the blonde's cell phone rang, the familiar tune of _'O, Canada'_. Matthew let it ring for a few moments before answering.

"Privet, Matvey." Ivan spoke on the other end. "I'm on my way to pick you up you are ready, da?"

"Yes, Ivan where are we going?" Matthew asked smiling as he spoke.

Ivan laughed before replying, "It is a surprise. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"All right I'll see you soon."

Within twenty minutes the Russian was knocking at the front door and Matthew opened it up. Ivan stood in the hallway dressed in black slacks with a black jacket over a white shirt. The dark clothes against the Russian's pale skin tone made him look rather handsome. He smiled at the Canadian and Matthew felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"You look nice Matvey." The silver haired male complimented.

"Thanks, you do too." Matthew blushed, he had his wallet in his pocket and stepped out into the hall with the other and locked up his apartment. The pair left the apartment building and walked towards what was considered to be the 'downtown' area of the town. The streets were lighted by the various shops and occasional restaurant lights. The evening was cool so a decent amount of people were out and about letting the normally sleepy town come alive. Matthew smiled as they walked getting an idea of where they were going.

His suspicions proved to be true as the Russian led him to the Italian twins' bistro one of the more 'upper class' restaurants. When the pair entered Feliciano led them to a small private booth near the back. The table was covered with a simple white tablecloth and held two sets of utensils along with a small candle in the middle. The younger Italian twin took drink orders and left them in solitude.

"Wow, Ivan you didn't have to do this." Matthew stated shyly. His statement made the tall Russian laugh softly.

"Nyet. I wanted to do this Matvey, as something nice after everything…" Ivan explained smiling at the younger. Feliciano returned with the drinks and took the orders for the food. The evening spent among the two was lighthearted full of laughter and good food. Matthew was happy and completely unaware of the nervous thoughts flashing through his companion's mind.

_'The movie could wait for another time… no need to rush, I'm just happy that Matvey seems to be enjoying himself.'_ Ivan forced his rapid heart rate to slow down and just focused on the conversation.

As dinner drew to a close they split the bill (Matthew simply refused to be paid for, despite the Russian's protests). Though the young blonde didn't protest at all when Ivan asked to walk him home at the very least. It was almost like in every other romantic Hollywood film, a nice dinner, the gentleman asking to walk the other home. The Canadian couldn't help but think it was sweet, if not a little clichéd. The walk was brisk as they continued to talk; the conversation topics were nothing serious but relatively normal. When they finally made it back to Matthew's place they stood for a while longer in front of the door Matthew shuffling his feet.

"Thanks for everything tonight. I had a lot of fun." Matthew thanked.

"No problem Matvey, I had fun as well. I really enjoy being around you." The Russian replied. _'No, I love being around you… but I want to know do you feel the same…?'_

The young man's face turned pink at those words, and he subconsciously moved a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yes, well goodni"- his sentence was cut off as the larger gentle cupped his face turning his head to face the taller male's. Matthew didn't even have the slight chance to ask what the other was doing before he felt a pair of lips rest against his own. Matthew's face was burning but he didn't object to the action, but melted into it. He had wanted this after all, and so had Ivan.

When the other pulled away for both to get air into their lungs he still held Matthew's face close. Resting his forehead against Matthew's Ivan whispered softly,

"Matvey… Will you go out with me?"

_'Subtlety be damned.'_

_

* * *

_

_**OMG… it has been one year since I first started writing this fic. And I only have ten chapters to show for it… sorry folks I personally wish I had written more before the one year anniversary of this any who I've now hit double digits for the chapters yay. Wow, this is the most popular story I've ever written and writing a new chapter for this fic is always a joy, (and a completely different experience from writing a chapter to my other fic) and I'm so happy that others like reading it. It makes me all tingly inside knowing that and so I thank everyone. I thank everyone who has been patient and has waited for me to update but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it! I thank everyone for their kind reviews and the constant support for this fic. Thanks also to the many alerters and favoriters, along with those who give me honest critique on my writing, every little tidbit of advice helps me to improve. So I thank everyone and if you enjoyed this chapter please favorite/set an alert/ review!** **~ Sandshinobi00**_


	11. A Very Important Note!

**Attention Readers!**

**For all those who are still following 'Morning After' I'm posting this as a signal that I'm done with this story. I've tried writing another chapter many times but it just isn't coming out the way I want it to. So this is the end…However I have several ideas floating about, and written sparsely in notebooks for a sequel of sorts. Is that all right? If you want me to post a sequel please tell me in a pm, the poll on my page, or if you don't have an account drop a review to this. Thank you all so very much for reading and I hope to still have your kind support in the future.**

**Much Thanks, _Sandshinobi00_**


End file.
